


Darkening Galaxies

by thenightwatch



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Gay lady sex, SuperCorp, University AU, all of the angst and poetry forever, be warned, gay as f, kara is not yet a super, lena is not yet at l-corp, these babes though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 15:51:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11234211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenightwatch/pseuds/thenightwatch
Summary: Backstory// University AU. National City. Kara Danvers is studying journalism and science, pre-supergirl. Lena is a babe who does all of the degrees & works as a mechanic part time, pre-L-Corp.We don’t do gentle/or soft/we crash/smash into bones//scars peppering our skin like starsSong: Torches//X Ambassadors





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Supercorp always.

Lena//

 

Lena Luthor hates the Summer.

That stifling, smothering heat. The dampness of her sweat causing her blouse to just catch on the bottom of her back. Her dark hair absorbing the warmth, even tied up and away from the sharp lines of her face. So she walks, slightly resentfully, keeping to the shadows of National City’s busy streets. It isn't as though she wants to draw attention to herself; the name Luthor a death knell to any potential new friendships. 

_Or relationships. Lex has a lot to answer for._

She shifts the strap of her portfolio. Engineering classes at the University are more of an affirmation of her ability rather than a stretch. It isn’t really any work. She’s been interested in how the world worked for as long as she can remember, and she was fortunate enough that for her, things just clicked. Her phone number, buzzes. 

**Kara: Where are you? I will eat your share of our lunch you know.**

Lena smirks, her fingers fly over the keyboard in reply.

**Lena: On your head be it, darling.**

Her friendship with the sunny Kara Danvers is still fairly new, but Lena has come to rely on it. She’d burst into her life in a whirlwind of spilt coffee and ruined shirts, and now Lena can’t imagine it without her in it.The door to Noonan’s swings open, and she swoops in, portfolio knocking gently against her hip.

Kara is sat at their regular table, her knee bouncing. She is energy incarnate; her presence lights up the room like a star. Her honey blonde hair is scooped up into a ponytail, and she pushes her thick framed glasses up her nose, wrinkling it in mock fury at the uneaten food on the table.

Lena laughs, and when Kara sees her, her face breaks into a wide smile.

“I’m pretty sure that you should be angry with me for being late, and not those poor potstickers.”

“Lena!” Kara stands and pulls her into a quick hug, “I’ve just had the busiest day, Cat’s been pushing us to work to deadline for the last week, and with that and pulling extra shifts at the bar...I am just so hungry, all the time!”

“It’s fine, Kara, just eat already.” They sit across from each other, Kara digging in immediately. 

A loose strand of hair swings by Kara’s cheek and Lena aches to tuck it behind her ear. Her hand flutters.

“So tell me about your day.”

 

***

Kara//

 

Kara Zor-El fell from the sky years ago now, but it still feels like she's falling. Unable to control the events around her. Too strong and fast to play sports, to join the local running club, her knowledge of science so far advanced it's difficult not to correct her professors. This Earth’s sun is just so hot. Each day she is reminded of the fact that it is not Krypton, not home. And the sting of it never truly fails. 

So she busies herself, throws herself into journalism and science. Breaks so many pens in her first year of university that there isn't a stationary clerk who doesn't know her (she's on a first name basis). Reels her strength in, constantly, so as to just fit in - as Eliza and Jeremiah have taught her since she was dropped on their porch. 

She may be Kara Danvers in name on this planet but it is kryptonian in which she dreams, writes poetry, and swears in at Alex (especially loudly when she's being particularly precious about her stealing all of the cookie dough from the ice-cream). Kara Zor-El is forever brimming under the surface of her impenetrable skin.

A fact of which she is never more aware of than when she's in the presence of one Lena Luthor, her best friend. Who she is presently surprising with lunch in her workshop. 

The garage is bustling; her clever friend has been working here for the past two months, gaining extra credits as a mechanic for her engineering and science degrees (no less than two degrees for the Luthor heir). 

Kara spots her working on a red vintage motorbike at the back of the shop, dressed in a dark blue jumpsuit and tank. The arms of it are tied around her slim waist, and her pale shoulders are speckled with dirt. 

“Lena! Lunch?” Kara calls over to her. Her friend looks up at her, a radiant smile spreading across her face when she catches her gaze. 

“You are a goddamn angel.”

“I know. What did you do before you knew me?” Kara steps over to her, passing her a box. 

“Starve, actually.” Lena’s dark hair is twisted into a knot, a curl of it rests against her cheekbone. A smudge of grease decorates the bridge of her nose. It looks like warpaint, Kara thinks. “Avocado - you truly are an angel, darling.” There's a reverence in her voice that makes Kara’s stomach flip. 

“Obviously. Although I still don't understand why you love that stuff. It feels so weird when you eat it!” Kara jumps up next to Lena on the counter, her dress catching on a vice. 

“I will convince you of its merits one day. It's a rather glorious food.” Kara scoots closer to her.

“Careful, you'll get dirty.”

“I don't mind.”

Lena raises an arched eyebrow and she would usually flush at the insinuation. But Kara Danvers is not the creature she is wearing today - the summer sun has filled her to the brim, and boosted her confidence as well. “I don't mind that either.”

Her companion’s mouth becomes a soft ‘O’ but she recovers quickly, “I'll keep that in mind.”

“So what are you working on?” She wants Lena to talk to her, tell her about her latest project, anything to distract her from the gorgeous hollow of her throat and the gentle jump of her pulse (too loud for her sensitive ears). 

“You really want to know?”

“Of course.”


	2. Chapter 2

Kara//

Lunch at the workshop becomes a _thing_. This routine. Kara swings by the shop after class, Lena’s healthy lunch order in hand with her own carb filled creation. It's so easy to pretend that it's just what friends do. They sit on the steel counter, side by side, talking about Kara’s latest deadline or Lena’s morning at the garage, her afternoons at the university or library. She smooths away smudges of Lena’s lipstick by the corner of that divine mouth, watches her line her lips with glorious colour. 

She's still absolute in believing her belief that they are just _Friends_ , when she next sees Alex for movie night.   
“So, you and Lena have been hanging out a lot right? You dating?” Alex swings her legs over the arm or the couch, smirking.   
Kara almost chokes on her popcorn. “We're not, it's not - it's not like that.” She huffs out a breath, “we're just friends.”  
“Whatever you say Kara.”

“We are. Really. It’s just, I don't have to pretend with her Alex. I can just be me. Just Kara. I can talk to her about science and we debate the merits of different research methods, and she doesn't think I'm weird, that I'm abnormal in my way of thinking - She's really clever you know, she's doing like three different degrees. She makes me laugh. And she's kind.” Kara stops abruptly. She's realising that Lena Luthor might be the only person who actually knows her on this planet. The only person she's let peek through the door to her past. 

“Tell me that you haven't told her.”  
“I haven't.”

“But you want to.”  
It’s not a question, so Kara doesn't answer it. 

“You can't, Kara, you can't put yourself at risk. It's too dangerous-”  
“I think it's my decision, actually.” Kara says quietly.   
“She's a Luthor.” Alex says, as if that wins the argument. As if Lena is nothing more than a shadow cast by her last name. But Kara Zor-El is not her cousin, and Lena Luthor is not her brother, either.   
“You know what? I don't think I'm up for movie night.”  
“Kara-”  
“We'll reschedule alright?” Kara doesn't wait for an answer, she’s out of the flat in a flash, phone in hand.   
**Kara: You in?  
Lena: Yes darling.  
Kara: Do you want to go out dancing?   
Lena: I always want to go dancing, Kara.**

Lena//

The night is when Lena feels most alive, under the silver of the moon. In darkness, she can be anyone but her name. A creature of the soft dark, of candles and whispered conversations under a weight of stars.   
Kara is dancing in the moonlight, hair loose against her shoulders. They've just left the club and that whisky is clouding her judgement, she feels as though she's floating. The beat of the music is still rocking through her.

“I don't want to go home just yet.” Kara pouts. Baby blue eyes like sapphires glinting in the gloom. Her friend has been in a strange mood all evening; ever since she turned up on Lena’s doorstep, blonde curls bouncing, wearing a deep blue, sweetheart cut dress and announcing that she just needed to dance it out. 

So they did. They commanded a space on the dance floor for hours, Lena’s dress the colour of wine with lipstick to match, two fingers on whisky swirling in a glass. Kara doesn’t drink, it's like she doesn't need to. She's already bursting with energy, like a summer storm. She's a goddess in the dark. Lena has watched her all night, the stark realisation that maybe, just maybe, she might find Kara that little bit too beautiful, creeping, seeping into her bones. And now, now... 

Lena wants to kiss her. 

The force of it hits her like a tidal wave, and she's left breathless with want. She gasps before she can catch herself. Kara glances at her with concern, brow furrowing.   
“Are you okay, Lena?”   
Lena wants to tell her that no, she isn't. That she's never quite okay around Kara. Her heart skips a little too fast, that heat swirls in her stomach.   
She doesn't get to say anything though; before she can blink, Kara worried face is close enough to touch. Small scar close enough to kiss.   
“What’s going on?”  
She can't help it, she breaks. Tension snapping, malt on her tongue, she kisses her. Stumbles into her, really, but Kara catches her - as she always does, as she always will - even as Lena can sense her surprise. 

Some part of her thinks, this is not a good idea. But it's drowned out by the taste of Kara. 

Her body is singing. Kara’s firm hands are around her waist, her lips warm and slick against her own, teeth nipping and tongue tracing the outline. She's so lost in it that she doesn't notice that she's bleeding until the sharp coppery taste of blood shocks her mouth.   
Kara notices it a moment after, jumping away from her immediately. Her lips are smeared with lipstick and Lena’s blood.   
“Oh shit. Lena, I am so sorry.” Her face is pale and she's trembling. 

“It's okay, I'm fine.” Lena is more than fine, actually. Her body thrums, she feels molten. “Really, I'm good.” She presses the back of her hand to the tear on her lower lip. It should hurt, but it doesn't. She just _wants_. 

But Kara steps away, “I should have more control. I just...” She falters. “I am sorry. I need to go. It's not safe for you. I'm not.”  
“Kara-”  
But she's gone.   
And Lena wants, and waits, and wants.

***  
Kara//

Kara is furious. Anger ripples off her in waves, and she's pretty sure that's why no one has bothered her on the long walk home. Long because she's taken the ‘scenic route’ (or what Alex calls ‘the unnecessary stalking of the city limits’). 

She has never hated Earth more than she does right now, inhaling the scent of Lena blood with each breath, a incessant reminder that she wasn't born here.   
She's forgotten what normal is. What it feels like to amble through the world carelessly, freely. To not worry about drawing blood with a kiss. 

It makes her so damn angry. 

She doesn't know how to fit into this body, because often it feels like a cage, right now, a burden.   
She keeps seeing Lena’s wanton face. Desire blown pupils swallowing the night.Lipstick ruined, by her. And that dress. The colour of her House. She hadn't fully realised what she felt for Lena. The _strength_ of it. 

She wants her. 

She wants to devour her, worship her... It’s frightening.  
But she is not human, and Lena Luthor is just so breakable to her.

The simplest option would be to just leave, break off their ‘friendship’, but Lena has become so much to her. Kara wasn't lying when she told her sister that she could be herself around Lena - or to more accurately put it; it’s impossible for her to be anyone or anything other than herself around her friend.

It's scares her, because she's spent her life on Earth holding back, smile ever ready, always the most optimistic person in the room, pretending, just pretending that she is happy here. Lena makes her real.   
She has to tell her who she really is, explain about her heritage, and hope to Rao that it doesn't break this.


	3. Chapter 3

Lena//

Lena is frustrated. She hasn't seen Kara since **the kiss**. Their usual lunch meet ups seem to be suspended. Her lip is still swollen and she has bruises the shapes of Kara’s fingertips spread across her ribs.  
Kara Danvers is not what she appears. Lena knows that, there's something otherworldly about her, has been since they met, that fateful day. 

_September//  
Lena is late to class. She's been taking on work at the local garage for extra credit, and although she enjoys it, it often takes priority over her lectures. It has the added benefit of pissing off her Mother, too._

_Today she's been working on a vintage Harley from way before she was born and the bike absorbed her, until she only had twenty minutes to get herself dressed presentably and to class. She shoved on a pair of slacks and blouse in a blind rush, but she's still wearing her work tank underneath._

_Her portfolio slams against her thigh as she walks, she's so absorbed in getting to Engineering that she is completely blindsided by the blonde when they collide._

_“Oh Rao, I am so sorry! I didn't see you. I swear. I'm usually much more aware of what I'm doing-”  
They've both tumbled to the floor, Lena’s portfolio has split open, various sketches spread across the pavement. Her blouse is ruined, the dark stain of coffee adorning its front_. 

_The reason for that disaster is scrambling up, ponytail swinging, a look of absolute horror on her flushed, beautiful face._

_“Oh, oh. I can't believe it. I ruined your blouse... I am sorry, did I mention that?” She holds out a hand to help Lena up, and when Lena takes it, she's surprised by the strength of grip._

_Standing now, sketches and diagrams around them, Lena is a little struck by the woman in front of her. Her stomach dips._

_Trust you, to be horny at a time like this, she thinks._  
She laughs at the absurdity of it all, shocking the stranger, who pushes her glasses up her pretty nose, before a wide smile graces her face.  
_“I'm Lena,” she says._

_“Kara, Kara Danvers.”_  
_The chime of a clock echoes in the distance, and Lena is distantly aware that she's now too late for class. Fuck class, anyway. It's not like she can't do it in her sleep._  
_She gestures to the mess on the ground, “Do you mind...?”_  
_"Oh, of course. I'm sorry, again.”_

_They collect Lena’s work together, and she stuffs them back into her case. She smooths her slacks as she stands, to find Kara looking pained at the state of her shirt. “That can't be rescued, can it?”_

_“I'm afraid not, it's silk.”_  
_“I have a spare shirt in my bag, I mean I know it's kind of weird because we've just met but it's the least I can do-”_  
_“That would be lovely, thanks.”_

_Kara swings her satchel round, and whilst she's routing through it, Lena takes a moment to appraise her new acquaintance._

_She’s tall, she thinks. She can see the strength of her shoulders even through her feminine floral dress. She's just wearing a cardigan, even though it's a cool day, and Lena has goosebumps all over her arms.  
Kara straightens suddenly, a look of accomplishment on her face. _

_“Here, I know it might not be your usual thing...” she trails off, handing Lena the shirt.  
It's a pastel blue, paisley, vintage blouse, cream lace trims the cuffs of the long bell sleeves, and pearl buttons run down its front. It is most definitely, not her usual thing. But it is clean, and Lena Luthor isn't a prissy when it comes down to it._

_“Thank you, it's fine.” She means it too. “Do you mind holding my case?”_  
_“Of course, I can look after it whilst you...” Kara stops, realising that Lena is going to change right there.  
Lena pulls off the offending item, catching a sweet scent as she does, “What even is? Caramel?” She doesn't know what possesses her, but she presses a tip of a finger to the soaked fabric, and licks it. “Definitely caramel.”_

_“Uh, yes.” Kara stutters, red flushing across her collarbone. It gives Lena no small amount of satisfaction. “Double shot caramel latte, actually. I was just on my way to my media class and I always need the sugar to get me through it.”_

_Lena buttons up Kara’s borrowed blouse over her vest and it feels intimate. Especially as it smells foreign to her - foreign, but nice. She scoops up belongings._  
_“Fancy a replacement caffeine fix? It seems we've both missed our classes anyway.”_  
_“Yes! But let me buy yours. In payment for the shirt at least.”_  
Its when she says this, eyes meeting her own, that Lena realises that they are the most incredible blue that she's ever seen.  
“I'll allow it.” She smirks. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: lady loving ahead. #forthegays

Present//  
So it's only been three days, really, but it feels like a lifetime. Lena is slightly irritated that she's become so used to seeing Kara. Mostly she just misses her company. 

It's evening, and her apartment feels empty in a way it never has before. She switches on the coffee machine and heads for a shower. She's just towelling her hair when she hears a firm knock at the door. 

Kara is stood in her doorway, arms crossed. She's tense, Lena can sense it, and she feels herself bristle in response. They stare at each other for a moment, Kara at her still healing lip, and Lena at her friend's eyes.  
She looks tired, Lena thinks. There are no bags under her eyes, Lena has actually never seen a single mark or bruise on Kara’s skin, except for the tiny scar on her face. But Lena knows that Kara is exhausted all the same. And angry.  
“May I come in?”  
“Sure.” She doesn't usually have to ask, but this time is different.

Kara paces the length of the apartment, wringing her hands.  
Lena busies herself with pouring coffee for both of them - with a generous top up of caramel syrup. She doesn't really like the sugary taste of it, but Kara does and a bottle of it has been in her cupboard for the past few months.

She hands the cup over to Kara who looks gratefully at her. “Thank you.”  
“You’re welcome.” Lena leans against the kitchen island, she's afraid to be too close. She still wants.  
Kara takes a deep breath, “I need to tell you something, Lena. I need you to know that I haven't been entirely honest with you about who I am...it isn't because of your last name, I swear it.”

A shiver shoots down Lena’s spine. She can already guess, she knows where this is going. “You're not from here, are you? Earth, I mean.”

Kara looks at her in surprise, and Lena belatedly realises that she isn't wearing glasses, her blonde hair is loose, like that night. The effect is different now, it's as though a curtain has been lifted. It is very clear that Kara’s existence of this planet is unearthly.  
“No, I'm not. I'm kryptonian.”

Oh. _Oh_.

“Lena. Please say something.”  
Lena Luthor is a Luthor in name only. She isn't prejudiced against non-humans. That's not something in her make up. But there is a certain irony in the fact that she's lusting over a kryptonian. She is well versed on her brother’s relationship with Kal-El, his only confidante. She's perhaps the only one who truly understands the depths of his rage, how angry he would be to know of this. This is what frightens her.

“Lena,” Kara’s warm palm is suddenly against her cheek, “Lena, you're _crying._ ” her voice is strangled, as if she's horrified by the fact. 

“Oh.”  
“Are you alright? I know it's a lot. I know. If you need some time, I can go.” Kara brushes her tears away with gentle fingers.

“No. I don't want you to go.” Lena is certain of that. She's intoxicated by the woman in front her. “It’s just... Why do you have to be kryptonian?”  
“You're thinking about Lex.”  
“Yes, I am.”  
“Lena, you're defined by more than your relationship with him. I knew who you were, and I wanted to get to know you. I made that decision. It doesn't frighten me.”

“It should. He thinks-”

Kara cuts her off, “I don't care what he thinks. I care about you. About what you think about me.”  
Kara kisses her, gently on her bruised mouth. It's feather light, barely a kiss, really, but it saps the strength from her legs. 

“Was that okay?”  
“More than.”  
“I'm sorry about your lip.” She breathes.  
“Don’t be, it not as bad as it looks. And the bruises look worse, anyway.” Lena pulls away and lifts her shirt, revealing those fingerprints.

“Ah. I really didn't mean to do that either.”  
“I guessed. It's fine, honestly. I don't mind.”  
“This Earth's sun affects me differently. I guess you know that anyway.”  
“I'd still like you to tell me.”  
“I will, I swear.”

Kara puts down her coffee, places her hands gently over those bruises, her strong fingers splaying over each. Lena shivers. _Want and want_.  
“Can you kiss me again?” Lena’s not in control of the breathy whisper that escapes her.  
“I don't want to hurt you, Lena.”  
Lena steps closer, looks into those beautiful, beautiful eyes. She’s close enough to count Kara’s eyelashes. “Maybe I don't mind that, either.”  
Kara breath hitches, and suddenly Lena’s pushed up against the kitchen counter. Burning, open mouthed kisses trailing her neck. Kara’s being gentle, she can tell. She knows she'll still have bruises. 

Lena hands are hooked on the belt loops of Kara’s jeans, fingers curled against the coarse fabric. That heat is pooling in her belly and every single thought she's ever had other than this very moment has emptied out of her head. Kara is nipping, gentle kisses across her jaw, and when she breaths against the lobe of her ear, Lena is ashamed at the way her knees shake. 

It's this moment in which she shakes herself awake, she's not the kind of woman to not give back. She presses closer, so close she can feel the muscles tensing in Kara’s stomach, feel the rapid beat of her heart. Reaches up to entwine her hands in that gorgeous blonde hair, and to bring Kara’s face to her own. 

“Lena...”  
Kara’s pupils are blown wide, she's rawer than Lena’s ever seen her. For the first time Lena realises that she's never seen her without her glasses. _A damn shame_ , she thinks, because she is frankly stunning without them. 

Lena can't help but kiss her, truly and harshly. Her tongue slipping into Kara’s mouth, breathing in her scent. She bites Kara’s lower lip, gently, sucks it between her teeth. Her friend is trembling.  
“Are you alright, darling?”

Kara//

“Be honest with me.” Lena has slipped her delicate hands underneath Kara’s sweater, and it is _such intimacy_. Kara has never let a human touch her quite like this.

“I don't know whether I can control myself around you, Lena.” Because in truth, Kara wants to push her against this counter, worship Lena Luthor with her fingers and mouth, to leave her raw and undone. But here her own strength is unchecked...  
“So don't. Let me be the one to look after you.” There’s a dangerous smile across that angled face.  
_Beautiful. Beautiful. Beautiful,_ her heart sings. 

“Alright” She says, because she trusts the woman in front of her, more than herself.  
Lena is undoing her belt, the snap and slick of it the only thing Kara can hear. Long fingers make quick work of her jeans, and her jumper is suddenly pulled over her head, discarded on the floor.

It turns out, Lena Luthor is efficient at most activities.  
Their positions are quickly reversed, Lena has undone her cream blouse, her sheer bra hardly leaving much to Kara’s already overwhelmed imagination. Rao, she want to kiss her. 

“Do you trust me, darling?”  
“Always.”  
“Turn around please.”  
Lena is flush against her bare back, she's so very aware of the swell of her breasts against her, the lacy fabric ticklish against her skin. Kara’s braced against the counter, her hands gripping the edges.

“You won't hurt me, sweetheart.” Lena breathes the words against the back of her neck. She's kissing the skin there softly, Kara’s bra is on the floor in a moment. Lena hands are wandering, sure and firm, cupping her breasts, then languidly touching her nipples. Kara is not even sure she remembers how to breathe. She can only just concentrate on following the path of Lena hands. 

She’s wrapped up in Lena, whose midnight hair is loose against her back, sweet vanilla scent encompassing her. Clever fingers now running over her ribs, leaving goosebumps in their wake. Tracing the curves of her waist and slipping over her hip bones, into the waistband of her boxers. 

“Rao, Lena, please...” She has never wanted anyone to touch her like this. She feels hot, hotter than this Earth's sun. She's still trembling. 

“Shhh,” And those fingers are touching her, slipping against her slick, gentle circles that make her gasp. She's never felt weak, but right now she feels like she could break with sheer need. She would beg her, not to stop, if she was asked. She can feel the heat blooming across her collarbones, across her cheeks, Lena still leaving lipstick stained kisses on her curve of her shoulder, the back of her neck, behind the cusp of her ear. 

There's something building, deep within her, some cresting wave. Each sweep of Lena’s fingers increase the tempo, her breathing now a string of staccato gasps. She distantly thinks she should be embarrassed at this weakness, but all she wants is the woman wrapped around her. Gently rocking her, bringing her up and up with lighter and harder touches, softer and wider circles, to a sudden rising crescendo. Kara comes, gasping, shaking, muscles fluttering. She's desperately wishing Lena’s fingers were inside her. There are twin handprints on the counter, pressed deep into the granite. 

"That was hot.” Lena spins her, and Kara is weak, it's an unusual feeling to be caught by someone else. 

“It was,” She agrees. She's completely entranced by the woman in front of her; there's a delicate pink blush across Lena’s cheekbones, her dark hair mussed, lipstick smeared. Lena smiles, brings her sex stained fingers to her lips and sucks them deliberately. 

“You taste good, by the way.” And Kara wants to devour her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Workshop, you say?

Lena//

It's all that happens that night; it's enough - for now at least.   
Kara gets an urgent call from her sister, and has to leave - but not before she kisses Lena hard enough to bruise her lips, to leave her knees shaking. There’s a possessiveness now between them, and Lena can taste how much she wants her, can still taste her sweetness on her tongue.   
She wants to catalogue it. Wants the taste of Kara to be a permanent fixture in her memory. The rest of it... Everything else she's learnt today, she locks that knowledge up tight within her, pushing down the absolute terror with it. 

***

Lena’s pulling an extra shift at the workshop when she next sees Kara. It's late, she got here after an argument with a fellow student, who accused her of using her family's name to get into the university. Whilst she knows she technically won the argument, it still feels like she lost. She found herself skipping the rest of the day, heading to the garage and pulling apart the engine of an old Harley. She's been here on her own for the past couple of hours. 

Lena is pissed, her hands and arms streaked with black, but seeing Kara loosens the tenseness in her shoulders.  
“Lena, hey.” Kara drops her books, walks over to Lena and slips her strong arms around her.   
“Kara, I-”  
“I heard what happened, Lena. How dare they? You work harder than anyone else on campus. It makes me so angry. They don't know.” And she kisses Lena softly, or tries to, because Lena’s hands are suddenly in her hair, undoing it - she's always loved Kara’s hair down - she sinks into her, work clothes be damned, lips dancing, drowning.   
_God, God, God_. She thinks, because if there is a God, wherever they are in the universe, Lena wants to thank them for the miracle of that is kissing Kara Danvers.   
They part, lips almost touching.   
"You don't want to talk about it?" Kara asks.   
Lena shakes her head, and runs a finger across Kara’s glasses, before lifting them from her face, “Do you even need these?”  
“Not for the reason you would think,” She laughs softly, “It's more to protect other people, really.”  
“Lead-lined, then? They feel heavy.” Lena places them on her toolbox.  
“Yes, stops things from heating up.” Lena raises an eyebrow at that, and relishes in the blush that follows. 

There's no one else here, won't be for the rest of the night. Kara’s pale sweater is smudged with dirt from their embrace. And maybe it says something about Lena’s character, but she happens to have a thing about down and dirty. Kara is staring at her with the same hungry look from the other night, and it is doing things to her.   
“Kara,”  
She's close again before Lena can blink, “Tell me what you need. I'll do anything.”  
“Anything?” Lena looks into those baby blues. “Fuck me.”  
The tension between them breaks, the snap harsher than elastic. They clash, smash together in a fury of limbs, mouths, tongues and teeth. 

“Where?” Lena glances to the workbench, and Kara lifts her so quickly it makes her gasp. The top is cleared with a sweep of a strong arm; Kara is untying the knotted arms of Lena jumpsuit, looped around her hips. She's kissing her furiously, Lena’s legs are wrapped around Kara’s waist, hands caressing those golden locks. Kara is everywhere and it's ruining her. 

“What do you need?”  
And Lena, God help her, can only think of a singular one. The thought of it almost makes her choke.   
“Your mouth.” Lena is biting her lip, but Kara just smiles brightly, pulls off Lena’s tank and unzips her jumpsuit all the way down. Lena is glad of her penchant for lingerie when she sees Kara’s pupils darken even more. 

Kara’s lips are on her again, peppering kisses across her collarbone, working her way down, down. Lena can't surprise the stuttering of breath when Kara takes her nipple between her teeth, through the black lace of her bra.   
“Fuck, Kara.”  
“I'm getting there.”  
But Lena’s impatient, burning. So she says the words she hopes will get the reaction wants. “Kara Zor-El, just, fuck me with your tongue.”  
Lena doesn't take into account how fast Kara can move.   
“Call my name, when I make you come.” She breaths.   
Then Kara’s mouth is on her. Her tongue moving in sure, flat strokes, circling delicately enough to make Lena quiver. Hands gripping her thighs, her ass, her hips. 

“I need your fingers inside of me.”  
Kara stops, and when she looks up at Lena... Light eyes dark, hair curling with sweat, lips shining, Lena can't help the heat that leaves her legs weak - it's a blessing she's on the table already, else she wouldn't be able to stand.   
“I want to, I can't even describe how much...” Kara runs a hand over Lena’s thigh, “Can you show me? The pace I mean. I don't want to hurt you. I want to make you feel good.”  
Lena grabs Kara’s hand very deliberately, “Yes, yes I can most definitely do that.”

Kara//

The concrete should be digging into her knees, but everything on this world is soft, so soft. Nothing more so than the woman in front of her. Rao, her skin is just...it's smoother than anything she’s ever felt, the taste of her fills her with starlight. Lena is the night, galaxies writhe within her, and Kara has never, ever felt this at home.

Lena is showing her exactly what she wants, and Kara is more than ready to give it to her, because she wants to see Lena Luthor breaks, and she wants to do it on her knees.

Lena guides her fingers, slips them inside that warm slick, moans delicately, and Kara can barely stand it. Every inch of her is tense, aware of the innate trust that Lena is giving her.

“It’s alright, darling.” Lena’s hand is wrapped around her wrist, and she moves onto her, hips lifting lightly off the bench. She’s gasping, uttering these sounds that are absolutely ruining Kara. She sets the pace, undulating onto her fingers, her wetness slipping. Kara is kissing those moon white thighs, nipping at those beauty spots that mark them, moving up onto the most sensitive spots on the inner sides of Lena’s long, beautiful legs. She runs her tongue up the length of her, still buried deep. They set a rhythm, this dance, a movement.

Lena’s hand moves from her wrist to locking into Kara’s hair as she moves her lips against her. Kara lets her dictate it all, following the pressure that Lena exerts, the fluttering of muscles that clench around her fingertips.

At this moment, Kara is glad that she is Kryptonian. Glad that each of her senses are so exaggerated, that she can focus on the jolting cadence of Lena’s heartbeat, on each rapid breath. On the whimpers and sighs that are escaping that painted mouth; lipstick smudged, kiss swollen.

“Kara, curl please.” Kara glances briefly up whilst she acquiesces, catches sight of Lena’s viridian eyes, swallowed with black. Her back is arched, a leg slung over Kara’s shoulder. That midnight hair a waterfall, her lithe neck bared in pleasure. 

“Don't forget.” Kara mumbles against her, “to say my name.”  
Kara brings Lena ever closer, arms scooped underneath her rolling form. She feels Lena tighten, feels her grind against her mouth, knows that she's close. So Kara pushes, curls her strong fingers, doesn't hide her own whimpers, the ones that tell Lena just how turned on she is by her.   
And when Lena comes, it's all encompassing, a string of _Ohs_ and _Kara_ , punctuated by breathy moans. Her muscles quiver around Kara’s fingers, her own are fingers splayed in Kara’s hair. Kara feels the heat of it, tastes it, and almost slips over that wicked edge herself.   
When Lena is finally loose, heavy with satisfaction, Kara moves back up her body, scoops her closer, kisses the corner of her mouth.  
“Fuck me, Kara.”  
And Kara laughs. “I just did.”   
A sheepish smile graces Lena’s flushed face. “I guess you did.” She draws into Kara’s shoulder, and Kara feels at home.


End file.
